The New Rory
by Sarah88
Summary: Tristan moves to boston after military school...to find someone from his life at chilton..the girl who he never forgot. and now shes changed r/r please
1. Chapter 1

Tristan stepped out of his red BMW Z3 and walked up the steps to his house in Boston.  
  
After a year of good behavior at military school he was released, expecting to go back to Chilton… his friends… his many admirers…her. God, just thinking of her made his heart melt. Rory Gilmore. The first girl he ever cared for, ever loved. He couldn't wait to see her again, and it seemed impossible to wait the whole summer for his senior year at Chilton. But less then an hour after he got home they told him why he was really at home.  
  
"We're moving to Boston," his mom said," Your dad got a promotion that requires him to go,"  
  
"It's not like it will make a big difference on your social life," his father added," You haven't been here for a year, so it's really not that bad."  
  
*NOT THAT BAD!*, his mind was shouting, *Screw my social life, I could care less. All I care about was seeing my Mary* But of course he put on that calm, "I-could-care-less face he'd used since as far back as he could remember.  
  
"Sure, whatever. I've dated all the girls here anyways," he said, throwing in his trademark smirk.. "When do we leave?"  
  
"Monday."  
  
Wow. That was fast. *I guess it's for the best. Maybe I'll start to get over her. Yeah. This is good.*  
  
"Well I guess I'll start packing."  
  
  
  
He had Made a lot of friends in Boston from hanging out at the country club over the summer. In fact, everyone knew him, he hadn't even started school and he was already the King, just like at Chilton, except no Rory to put him in his place. He was even beginning to forget about Hartford and Chilton…and almost, ALMOST, Rory.  
  
Now here he was, about to get ready for the last party of the summer before school at his good friend Brad's house. He opened the door to his room, which was about the size of a regular house, and threw his keys on his fireplace. He always loved Brad's parties. His house had an olympic size swimming pool that always seemed to be the life of the party, other than him self. Him, surrounded by dozens of girls in their skimpy bikinis…he let out a sigh  
  
*This is life*  
  
He was especially interested in the girl Brad was currently dating. He recalled the look in Brad's eyes when he told him about her 2 weeks ago.  
  
"This girl in different man. I mean dude, this girl has everything. You just cant describe her. And she's so damn sexy, in that innocent and seductive way at the same time."  
  
He had never seen Brad talk about a girl like that, but he knew the feeling. Rory.  
  
"Damnit!"  
  
He had to think about her didn't he. He looked at his clock. 3:30. The part started at 3:00, so he would make an entrance, as always. He quickly threw on his shirt and his red swim trunks, grabbed his sun glasses and keys, and left.  
  
He got to the mansion at about 3:45, and saw his group of friends. He walked up during there conversation.  
  
"Damn, did you see the girl Brad's with? Now THAT is what a call a girl."  
  
"Hell yeah how did he get so lucky!! She's the hottest thing I've ever seen, that's for sure."  
  
Tristan walked up, "So you all have seen Brad's flavor of the week? She hot?  
  
"Trust me dude," Mike said, "If he has any brain at all he'll keep her."  
  
" Yeah," his other friend Luke said, "Take a look." He pointed over by the pool house where Tristan saw Brad heavily making out with a girl in a skimpy blue string bikini. *Damn* He couldn't see her face but he could just tell that she was hot. Long Brown hair with an array of highlights, soft tan skin, and the perfect body.  
  
"Holy shit man, she IS hot! How'd he score her? Everyone knows I'm the hot one!" Tristan said with a devilish grin.  
  
"Wait until you see the front," Mike, another friend said.  
  
"By the way their going at it, that wont be a while." They turned around to see Samantha Harper, the most popular girl by far at Boston Prep. She and Tristan dated for a little bit, but they decided to remain as friends instead.  
  
"You know her?"  
  
"No…she's only like one of my best friends!" Samantha snapped.  
  
"We've never seen you with her," Luke shot back.  
  
She glared at him, " She moved here this summer but then left for Cancun. She just got back a couple weeks ago." She started to walk away.  
  
Tristan called out, "Wait! What's her name?"  
  
"Why don't you ask her they're coming this way." And with that they all turned to them.  
  
When he saw her he ran back inside before she could see him, it couldn't be. She couldn't be here. She couldn't be here with HIS best friend.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Tristan looked out the window to see Brad with his arms possesively around Rory Gilmore's waist. He could tell that right then all his friends wanted her. How did he know? They were practically drooling and they had they kept on looking her up and down, trying to memorize everything about her, just like he was doing right now. The next thing he knew Brad let go of Rory and was walking inside.  
  
"Hey man what are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be looking for then new girl of the week?" Brad answered right when he saw him inside.  
  
"Haha, your funny, really! Maybe you should become a comedian." Tristan replied.  
  
"Come on man I want you to meet Rory."  
  
"I don't think so, not right now. I..I..I don't feel good."  
  
"Come on let me just introduce you guys and then you can leave…or you can find some girl to nurse you back to health."  
  
"I'll take you up on that," Tristan said hiding the fact that he already knew her, and worse, had loved the girl since sophmore year, "But first tell me about you two?"  
  
Brad just smiled.  
  
"Come on man! " Tristan pushed, trying to get information on how close they were, "have ya'll…'  
  
"We're getting there…I don't know man she's just amazing. Come on let's go."  
  
Before he could do anything, Brad was dragging him by the arm out the door. "Hey babe.. I want you to meet my best friend…"  
  
"Tristan!" Rory exclaimed before giving him a giant hug.  
  
*OMG I'm hugging Rory Gilmore! OMG! Were both half-naked!*  
  
*OH MY GOSH!! Tristan Dugray? Here? Damn hes better looking then he was at Chilton!*  
  
"Tristan Dugray!! God! What are you doing in Boston? Military School sure toughened you up," She said while touching his strong bicep.  
  
*Is she flirting with me? Rory Gilmore, a flirt? I like this.*  
  
"Mary Mary didn't you know? I'm stalking you! I might as well say it! I love you Gilmore!!  
  
"yeah yeah whatever Dugray, still the hot snobby rich boy I see?"  
  
"Oh really, hot?'  
  
"Oh please as if you didn't know it, we all know you check your self out in the mirror every chance you get. But seriously Tristan, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Dad got a promotion that required us to more to Boston. What about you?"  
  
"I moved here with my dad, wanted to get away from the small town deal."  
  
*damn she looks good*  
  
*damn he looks good*  
  
"Ya'll know each other?" Brad said after watching there back in forth sarcasm to each other.  
  
Rory put one arm around Brad's shoulder while she ran her other hand over Brad's abs, "You could say that, we went to Chilton together. He made my life a living hell. Isn't that right Tris."  
  
"Ouch that hurt Mary, you know you had a crush on me."  
  
"Oh that's right! And I showed it so well…you know me turning you down to go to a concert…yeah I can see how you would get that impression."  
  
Tristan winced at that last comment.  
  
"ohhh you were dissed dude!!" one of his friends said.  
  
"You liked my girl?" Brad laughed.  
  
"Nah it was more like wanting something I couldn't have. This was the one girl who wouldn't fall to my feet begging for a date from me. It was one of those things." Tristan said, eyeing Rory while he said it. Instead of saying anything back she just smiled, her eyes laughing. That shocked him, he half expected her to have a comeback waiting for him. But what shocked him the most was the next thing that happened.  
  
"Yeah well you still can't have her. So Ror," Brad said, "Let's go up to my room, be alone."  
  
She smiled up at him, "Definetly baby, let's go. Nice meeting you guys! Bye Tris!" And with that Brad picked her up and carried her through the door with Rory laughing the whole way.  
  
*She really has changed, and it's turning me on even more.*  
  
His thoughts were broken by the sound of his friends' laughter.  
  
"damn that girl is the hottest thing!! And she turned you down Dugray, now that's a first."  
  
"yeah man I can't believe you liked the girl all the way in hartford, and now here she is with Brad in Boston. Good thing you don't like her now.  
  
"Yeah good thing." And with that Tristan walked back into the house and left.  
  
~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Tristan was lying down in bed staring up at the ceiling thinking about the current events of they say. God she was more beautiful then before. Her appearrance wasn't that different, except for they was she dressed. And she wasn't really that different either. Still smart as hell, quick thinker. Though she might not look it he could tell she was still that innocent Chiltonette, the eyes gave it away. Those beautiful peircing blue eyes. He saw the way she looked at Brad. It was the same way she had looked at farmer Dean. Love. That look in her eyes hurt him worse then when she said she hated him. He had to come up with a plan to make her know that she would be better off with him.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Rory woke up and stretched her arm out. She looked at the clock *5:00*  
  
"Uhhh…OH DAMN!! First day!! Boston Prep! Brads picking me up at 7:00 to get coffee!! AHH I have no time!"  
  
Rory ran to the shower and took a quick shower, blow-dried and then straightened her hair. She then put on her make-up. Before she moved here, the most makeup she would put on would be a light lip gloss. But now that she lived with her dad and Sherry, she had changed. Sherry and her friends had all adored Rory when she first arrived and took her shopping, for clothes and for guys, and by the end of her trip with her Dad and Sherry to Cancun she had transformed. She still loved to read and always made time for it, but she didn't read publicly. But she had also became more interested in parties, clothes and make up, and boys. And now she was going out with Brad, one of the most popular guys at school. If only Chilton could see her now. The only thing though was that when she was with her new friends or Brad, she wasn't really herself. She loved Brad to death, but seeing Tristan yesterday brought some old feeling back to her, some of her old self. And man the way he looked, he was so muscular and a lot hotter then she remebered. The one thing that really surprised her though, was that he wasn't as big a jerk as he was a year ago, in fact she coundt deny that she kind of had feelings for him, but she could never forget the way he was a Chilton.  
  
Ding Dong  
  
"Brad!! COFFEE!" She checked herself out in her full length mirror one more time. Her white button down shirt hanging out of the navy sweater vest, and her skirt was practically a mini-skirt is was rolled up so much.  
  
*Damn* she thought *I look good. Did I look this good at Chilton?*  
  
Ding Dong  
  
She opened the door and gave him a quick kiss, "Hey! Come on! Coffee!" Then she took his hand and dragged him to his car and was already buckling herself in before he could say anything.  
  
*haha this girl is perfect for me.* Brad thought to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
(Hey sorry yall sorry its so short I'll write more proboly tonight and post it tomorrow….but for those of yall who asked….No loralie is not with her she moved to boston to get away from the small town thing(ill put her in the story maybe later…..and don't worry rorys not a slut..as I said in this chapter " The only thing though was that when she was with her new friends or Brad, she wasn't really herself"  
  
and yes this will definitly become a troy because I am obsessed with chad micheal murray…HES GOING TO BE IN 5 NEW DAWSONS CREEK!…AND HES GOING TO ONE NEW GILMORE GIRLS AROUND EPISODE 17 (THAT'S WHAT IVE HEARD FROM A BUNCH OF DIFFERENT WEBSITES) r/r please and ill keep writing…and any suggestions ill take) 


	3. Chapter 3

He walked through the doors into the large school, saying "hey" to people while looking for his locker #627 just then he heard  
  
"AHH YOU EVIL LOCKER I ALWAYS GET STUCK WITH LOCKERS LIKE YOU!! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!! YOU ARE A VERY EVIL LOCKER!"  
  
Tristan smiled, *This is the Rory I remember*  
  
"Rory, Rory. Do you remember nothing I've taught you? Give me your combo." She gave him the sheet, then tristan spun the lock and hit the locker with his fist right above the lock and it popped open.  
  
"Poor Mary, still needing my help. But wait….can I still call you Mary?" He asked with a smirk  
  
She glared at him "what the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Well from the rumors I've heard and that little show you put on I would say that well your no Mary."  
  
"Oh really? And what little show was that? Was it the one where Brad asked me to go up to his room SO WE CAN BE ALONE AND TALK A LITTLE BIT? WAS THAT THE SHOW THAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT TRISTAN? She yelled and everyone stopped to watch.  
  
He just stared at her while she continued  
  
"Just because I've loosed up a little and learned that life isn't always about school doesn't mean I'm a slut! God Tris!" She quieted down, "Do you really think I've changed that much? You see me for one day and you hear a couple of stories from my friends and automatically assume there true."  
  
"Well are they?" He couldn't resist.  
  
"no Tris," she looked up at him and he just stared at her eyes and he saw some of the innocence still there, "I'm still a virgin"  
  
He was just looking at her, *It was the same Rory deep inside she's there, the eyes told its all. God she looks so vulnerable, like she was a t chilton. Not like at the party."  
  
Just then Brad came up and wrapped him arms around Rorys waist "hey babe"  
  
Immediately Rory's eyes put their guard back up. She turned around and gave him a kiss "hey there" she replied.  
  
"What were ya'll two talking about before I came here? Ya'll both seem so tense" brad said massaging Rory's shoulders and neck.  
  
Rory glanced up at Tristan, "I was just setting a few things straight. Come one brad lets not be late."  
  
With that she turned on her heel and walked down the hall.  
  
Brad was about to follow when Tristan grabbed his arm, "You better not hurt her man, she's special."  
  
Brad smiled, "I know" and with that he left to catch up with Rory who was waiting impatiently at the corner of the hall.  
  
*God I have to get her out of the arms of Brad….and into the arms of me. How did I ever let her get away?"  
  
  
  
(A/N: It will be a trory I swear…any ideas tell me? 


	4. Chapter 4

Rory was staring out the window from her seat in English. She couldn't believe Tristan had said that to her. Where did he get the nerve accusing her of being a slut!  
  
*Sure I've fooled around with a couple guys…but I have never gone all the way. I promised myself I wouldn't have sex until I was ready and in love. And all this coming from the guy who went through practically every girl at Chilton.*  
  
Although with Brad she felt she was ready, and she also thought she was falling in love with him. Then he came. Tristan. He brought all these old feelings inside of her and now she was just so confused.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
*Damn* Tristan thought *She's so beautiful. I just ruined whatever you would call our relationship with her. How could I be so stupid.*  
  
Suddenly she turned around and looked at him. She glared at him. *What the hell have I gotten myself into*  
  
~~~~~~  
  
BBBBRIINGG  
  
"Finally," Rory muttured. She rushed out of English and saw Brad waiting at her locker.  
  
"Hey B!"  
  
"Hey Ror." He have her a kiss. "What class do you have next?"  
  
"Algebra 2 with Mr. Blakely, you?"  
  
"Sweet, same here. So you want to come over tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there at around 7:00…Sherry wants to take me shopping. You know, "bonding".  
  
"Haha, c'mon lets go before were late."  
  
They entered the class room and sat down in the back desk.  
  
BBBBRIINGG  
  
Tristan ran into the class 30 seconds after the bell rang.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Ms. B, you see I was nice enough to help some one who dropped her books," He smiled at her, "You know me, Mr. Nice Guy."  
  
Rory gave out a short laugh. The whole class turned to stare at her. "Sorry"  
  
Brad leaned towards her, "Hey what' s going on with you and Dugray?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" she replied curtly.  
  
"Well, I mean did you guys ever have like a thing going on or something….I don't know yall seem to have this chemistry. Honestly, I don't like it."  
  
"WHAT! No! I cant stand him! I hate him!"  
  
"It doesn't seem that way to me. He obviously likes you, and it looks like you like him too."  
  
Rory raised her hand, "can I please have a pass to go to the rest room."  
  
Ms. Blakely nodded her head and continued to teach.  
  
Rory turned to Brad, "There's nothing going on, you need to trust me. I can't believe you…" She then left the room.  
  
*ohhh I really made her mad, maybe I should go after her?* "Excuse me, Ms. Blakely? Can I go to the nurse and get some Asprin…I have a head ache."  
  
"Be quick about it," She said.  
  
He walked out the door and turned the corner. Only to see Rory playfully flirting with two of Brad's good friends. He stopped to watch her pull on one of his friends ties so that she could whisper in his ear. *I'm going to kill Christian.* He then saw Christian whisper something that made Rory giggle. He had enough of this. He thought that he could love her, but it was to painful to see her flirt with everyone. HE knew that she would never cheat on him, it wasn't her style…but he hated how jealous she made him. *Maybe I should show her how her flirting makes me feel* He know she would be pissed at him …but. Just then Caroly, a junior who had a major crush on him walked by.  
  
"Hey carolyn" He grabbed her arm and pushed her up against the locker with one arm above her shoulder. He leaned down and started whispering how gorgeous she looked today. She giggled. He knew she was looking, and he knkew this was proboly hurting her but he just couldn't stopped. He kept whispering compliments to her, but then the unexpected happened. Carolyn must of taken the flirting the wrong was because she put her arms around him and kissed him full on the mouth. Before he had time to pull away, Rory was already there.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing? WE ARE THROUGH!"  
  
"NO RORY….its not what you think I swear." He said.  
  
"OH REALLY? SO MY BOYFRIEND WASN'T JUST KISSING HER?"  
  
Yes but…"  
  
She cut him off, "were through, you asshole." She turned on her heal and walked off.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: The trorys coming I promise…just need to build up to it….and sorry this chapter is so bad..its like 2:00 in the morning I cant sleep…so….give me some ideas….) 


	5. Chapter 5

*God!* Rory thought *Brad was not supposed to be like this! He wasn't supposed to be another dean!*  
  
Rory looked at herself in the mirror. Mascara was running down her cheeks from crying and her eye makeup was smeared from rubbing away her tears. She reached into her makeup bag and started re-applying her makeup. A couple minutes later she looked perfect again. She leaned against the counter.  
  
"What am I going to do?" She asked out loud. *Revenge* she thought. *Sweet revenge.* With that she walked out of the bathroom down the hall towards the classroom.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
*Where is she?* Tristan wondered. Brad had just walked in with a look of anger and hurt on his face, but maybe Tristan was just seeing things…after all the guy had a headache. Just then the door opened and Rory strided in, her confidence filling the room.  
  
"Glad for you to finally join us, Miss Gilmore." Mr. Blakely said  
  
"Sure no problem." Rory replied back. When he saw her walk over to the desk next to Brad, abd for a second he thought he saw her glare.  
  
Finally after 30 minutes of introduction to the class the bell finally rang. He watched Rory walk out of the classroom not waiting for Brad. Brad walked up to him, "Hey man you want to go play some football in the courtyard? We can get some other guys too…maybe some girls."  
  
Tristan smiled at that, knowing that Rory would be there because of Brad, a great way for some body to body contact. He flashed his trademark grin, "Your on"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Hey Rory!" Rory spun around at the voice.  
  
"Hey Lux!"  
  
"OMG! Rory whats wrong!"  
  
"what makes you thing anything is wrong?"  
  
"PLEASE im your best friend I know you Lorelia Gilmore! No one knows you like I do."  
  
"I broke up with him," Rory said in a hushed voice not wanting eveyone to hear."  
  
"Oh well"  
  
"WHAT!!" Rory laughed.  
  
"I mean come on Ror! Every guy in school wants you, especially Tristan. You can do so much better. Besides…Revenge is the best!!"  
  
Rory laughed, "That's just what I was thinking."  
  
"He'll be playing football you know….he wants girls to join. What better way to make him jealous then throwing yurself ON other guys."  
  
"Rory thought for a minute." Alright I'm in.!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"TOUCHDOWN!!" Rory yelled! Then she did a dance like football players…except with a little belly dancing action thrown in. The girls were ahead 14-7. Before they started t play the decided to not only help Rory make Brad jealous, but to have a little fun while they were there too…meaning winning by flirting. To finish off her touchdown dance Rory went into a backhandspring and raised her hands in the air as if she had won a medal. The boys want wild, especially tristan. Brad just stood there with the look of jeaulosy, anger, hurt,…and longing. Tristan noticed this and said, "hey whats going on with you and rory man? I thought yall would be all over each other."  
  
"We broke up." And with that Brad sunk back towards the lunch room.  
  
*WHAT!! YES! NOW I HAVE MY CHANCE!! Wait..why would rory break up with brad? He's perfect?*  
  
"Come on ladies lets go have our victory lunch. Bye boys!" Rory and her followers sauntered off.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
*How can she do this to me?* Brad thought to himself as he saw her talking to a group of girls and guys.  
  
"….and I was like what the hell?" Tristan had just finished telling a story that Brad hadn't heard a word of. Brad just laughed along with the rest of the guys. Suddenly he saw Rory turn and look straight at him. *Maybe shes coming around maybe she'll let my explain to her what really happened maybe…* Then her gaze moved to an unaware tristan and a smile formed at her lips. She was about 10 feet away when Tristan finally noticed her. With a couple more strides she had pushed her way throught the guys and had Tristan pushed up to the wall. All the guys got silent. And then Rory kissed Tristan. 


	6. Chapter 6

******** RECAP ******  
  
  
  
Suddenly he saw Rory turn and look straight at him.  
  
*Maybe she's coming around maybe she'll let my explain to her what really happened maybe…*  
  
Then her gaze moved to an unaware Tristan and a smile formed at her lips. She was about 10 feet away when Tristan finally noticed her. With a couple more strides she had pushed her way thought the guys and had Tristan pushed up to the wall. All the guys got silent. And then Rory kissed Tristan.  
  
*************************  
  
Brad watched in hurt, and anger, as Rory was kissing Tristan, and Tristan was kissing back.  
  
* How did everything change so fast? Just yesterday that was Rory and me, why would she go through all this trouble to get back at me? And why with Tristan, of all people? WAIT! I've seen the way Tristan looks at her, I know they have a past…No, It could'nt be, Rory said that he always went out of his way to annoy her, she's just doing it because he's my best friend.*  
  
Finally Rory pulled away from a breathless and stunned Tristan, and looked over at Brad with a triumphant smile. But when she saw the hurt and anger on her face, her smile faded, and she did the only thing that she could think of…she ran.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Tristan watched as Rory ran out the doors, and after a second he followed her. He saw her right away, sitting under a big oak tree…crying? He ran over her and stood behind her, but didn't say a word. After a minute of standing there, she said quietly,  
  
"When did I become this, this horrible person. I'm not like this, this isn't me. God, look at me, I'm exactly what I swore I would never become."  
  
Tristan slowly sat down next to her, while she cried on his shoulder, and while he sat in silence. Finally, he asked, "Why are you here Rory?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you here?" Tristan asked, " I mean why aren't you back at Stars Hollow, with your mom, with Bag B…Dean? I mean I know how close you and your mom are, where's your mom?"  
  
"She's…….."  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: CLIFF HANGER!! FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO HER MOM IN 1 OR 2 WEEKS…I'M BUSY WITH CHEERLEADING AND I'M GOING TO STATE FOR VOLLEYBALL!! HELL YEAH! ANYWAYS SORRY IF MY GRAMMER IS WRONG…BUT I REALLY DON'T HAVE TIME TO GO OVER THE WHOLE STORY AND CORRECT THINGS! 


End file.
